Un plaisir sauvage
by bigmistake
Summary: petite Songfic yaoi. Iruka trouve Kakashi seul dans le noir. Se fait sur la chanson de Mlle.K, fringue par fringue. ps: petit lemon trés soft.je sais que certaine personne dés qu'elle voit songfic se disent,non merci trés peu pour moi,essayer qd même.


En voyant sa figure dans le noir, la seule personne qui ait pensé à venir le chercher ici il sourit, de ses habituels sourires cachés. Juste une main tendue vers lui, et pourtant, dans se geste tellement plus de douceur, tellement plus de tendresse, que dans la caresse d'une maitresse.

Un seul regard et le voila perdu, un voile immense le recouvre juste en apercevant ses yeux chocolat. Lui aussi sourit, du sourire qu'il offre aux enfants pour les apprivoiser. Un sourire tout doux tout chaux. Un sourire que l'on voudrait manger, un sourire qui rappelle le chocolat fondant.

Et il le tire du gouffre où il s'était installé, le relève et lui fait comprendre que malgré tout, malgré tout se qu'il a fait, malgré ses errements, il est toujours humain. A se moment là, une seule pensée cohérente rentre en lui, une seule envie qui le possède entièrement. Une faim insatiable qui s'installe en voyant la peau de son ventre apparaître après qu'il se soit baissé pour l'aider.

Mais il ne fait rien. Après tout, se n'est pas lui qui est venu de son propre chef, c'est surement Tsunade qui lui a demandé de venir le réconforter. Et cette pensée lui fait mal, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Après tout ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment, n'ont que des relations strictement professionnel et pourtant… dans le crépuscule naissant il veut plus que ça. Il le veut pour lui, veux lui montrer, lui prouver bien qu'il est toujours humain. Le lui prouver par des actes plutôt que par des mots.

Alors il le laisse l'amener chez lui, il le laisse le gronder comme il gronde ses élèves. Il le laisse rentrer à l'intérieur de son appartement. Lui aussi à peur d'être seul. Être un génie ne le protège pas des sentiments malheureusement. Alors pour une fois il en veut plus. Toujours plus.

Quand ils arrivent dans sa chambre et qu'il fait mine de repartir, lui, le génie, le retient, le supplie silencieusement de ne pas le laisser seul dans cet appartement vide et sans chaleur. Il se rapproche de lui, le prend dans ses bras, lui le professeur couleur chocolat, senteur chocolat. Il le prend dans ses bras et le berce, comme le ferait des parents pour éloigner un cauchemar. Mais il n'est plus un enfant et il en veut plus.

_Fringue par fringue_

_Je retire tout se qui est de trop_

_Sur toi_

Et il enlève son teeshirt, sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il se relève en voyant le petit mouvement qu'il fait pour arracher ses lèvres aux siennes.

_Je pourrais même tout arracher_

_Te coincer entre deux portes_

_Et que le diable m'emporte_

Il le coince contre le mur et intensifie le baiser. Un baiser dur, où se mêle désespoir et envie, où la loi du plus fort et du plus audacieux est la seule qui existe. Et à se jeu là c'est lui qui gagne. Bientôt le professeur ne lui offre plus de résistance, il essaye même de reprendre le contrôle de sa langue, de mener la bataille dans la bouche du génie, mais rien y fait.

Amusé par cette résistance il intensifie le baiser, lui donne plus d'ampleur, laisse les dents s'entrechoquer, rend le baiser plus sauvage, plus amer, plus douloureux. D'une douleur exquise. Ses mains sur son corps ne sont pas inactive, il les laisse parcourir son torse, appuie sur les endroits qui font du bien, insiste pour le faire gémir, pour lui donner du plaisir.

Et les gémissements ne mettent pas longtemps à venir. Les halètements et autres bruits qui caractérisent le plaisir physique arrivent aussi, sans qu'ils puissent les assourdir, ils les crient hauts et forts. Ce soir, c'est leur soir, le soir où seule leur part animale est présente. Le soir où seul leur cœur a droit au vote.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent et laissent des trainées de sang dans leur sillage. Leurs lèvres se séparent et c'est son tour de prendre l'initiative, sa réserve disparut avec l'atmosphère de la pièce, une atmosphère sauvage. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le faire un jour avec lui et pourtant… Pourtant il aime toutes ses sensations qui se succèdent, il aime et en redemande.

Ses dents s'enfoncent légèrement dans son cou, imprimant leurs marques sur la chair pale. Il n'en peut plus, ses gestes deviennent plus flous, sans précisions ou trop précis au contraire. Il n'en peut plus, il lui faut aller plus vite plus loin. Sa bouche remonte le long de son cou, lui laissant des traces de suçons visibles d'autant plus que sa peau est d'une pâleur contrastant avec sa propre peau. Le ying et le yang.

Ses mains dégrafent l'uniforme qui gène son exploration, elles vont plus loin, plus profond mais les siennes viennent l'arrêter et remonte sa bouche vers la sienne tout en le guidant vers le lit. Heureux de se laisser guider, il se laisse faire, se laisse entrainer vers une nuit de plaisir et d'abandon.

Les dents s'entrechoquent de plus en plus fortement, les mains se font griffes, les baisers morsures. Plaisir animal d'un moment d'oublie, d'un moment d'égarement.

_Viens par là_

_Que j'me fasse mon cinéma à moi_

_Sur toi_

_J'pourrais même bien t'attacher_

Deux corps l'un contre l'autre, qui ne s'emboitent pas parfaitement mais qui dégagent une chaleur insoutenable. De ses deux corps, de ses deux êtres, aucun n'est le maitre, chacun se laisse guider par l'autre.

Des volontés poussées au maximum, une envie insoutenable, et le désir de faire durer se moment le plus longtemps possible, de faire durer la douce torture d'un soir ou d'une vie, ils ne savent plus. Alors, comme mue d'un commun accord ils vont plus loin dans le plaisir, oublient qui ils sont, se qu'ils font, le pourquoi et le comment. Aucune question dans les esprits, juste un acte, un geste maitrisé à la perfection.

Mais tout à une fin, et cette nuit là n'échappe pas à la règle, même si elle restera pour toujours dans leurs esprits. Alors quand le jour pointe et que Kakashi ouvre les yeux, qu'il sent le corps chaud d'Iruka contre lui, les picotements des griffures superficiel qu'il lui a infligé, et qu'il se remémore cette nuit, il se demande pourquoi le jour a décidé de se lever, pourquoi il ne leur a pas accordé plus de temps. Pourquoi si peu de compassion pour eux.

_Te garder là à mes bottes_

_Oui et que le diable m'emporte_

_Mmm… que le diable nous emporte_

Alors quand ils doivent se séparer, ils se promettent d'un regard de ne jamais l'oublier cette nuit si spéciale, ils promettent de ne jamais s'oublier, de continuer leur nouvelle histoire. Tout dans un regard, tout d'un coup, trop d'un coup. Deux vieux loups ensemble, ils ne savent pas se que ça donnera mais ils veulent bien essayer, de toutes leurs forces, connaitre encore une nuit comme celle là, se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Alors, pourquoi aller travailler, qui a dis que ça ne se faisait que la nuit ? D'un commun accord ils retournent sous les couettes, mais font preuve de plus de retenue, laissent la douceur mener le jeu cette fois, oublie la férocité et le caractère sauvage de leur première fois. Ils retournent sous la couette et font l'amour, font des gestes plein de douceur l'un pour l'autre et se surprennent à aimer ça.

La journée peut commencer sans eux, ils continuent leur nuit et ne sont pas prés de la quitter.

* * *

Voila deux semaine que Kakashi est parti pour une mission, le laissant de nouveau seul, le laissant avec son désir et prenant son cœur. Et il repense à tout ça, repense à tout se qu'ils ont fait ensemble et y songe avec nostalgie. Il se repasse le film de leur journée sans fonction stop, il les mets dans sa tête en boucle en attendant son retour. Il le sait, cette fois c'est LA personne et pas quelqu'un de passage. Il l'aime même s'il pensait que son cœur ne pouvait plus battre. Même s'il pensait ne plus avoir le cœur à ça.

_Regarde comme tu me manques_

_Je fantasme nuit et jour_

_A force de plus faire l'amour._


End file.
